Imprint
by EyesTellaStoryWeNeverWannaHear
Summary: Zoey cannot resist Heath's delious human blood. Their Imprint grows stronger. But Zoey is still hurt from Loren Blake, The poetic teacher at the House of Night. Also there's something wrong and Zoey can feel it. Can she conquer once again ?


_**" Zo, Please ? Just once it won't hurt me. I promise. Please I love you Zo. " Heath was trying to convince her. She couldn't understand why he just wouldn't realize that this is to dangerous. Taking a humans blood had many consequences. Although it wasn't hurting, In fact it was like sex when you exchanged blood. The pleasure filled your body and made you orgasm just by a tiny drop. I wanted to so bad but for his safety it was just to much. Being imprinted with a human meant a lot. Heath would constantly know if something wasn't right or even could tell where I was sometimes. Knowing him he would rush out into the danger filled night just to see that I'm alright. Although it helped me save his life when the red fledgings didn't have their humanity.... That was a memory I didn't want to bring back.**_  
_**" Zo ? " Oh right he was talking... " Heath, please. I just can't take anymore. You know what happens. " Why can't he just figure it out ? If it were a girl they would understand in a second. Heath started to protest but something had made him stop and reach into his pocket. Fast but not fast enough he came out with a tiny pocket knife. He smiled at me with that look that said ' I'm-gonna-do-it-and-there's-nothing-you-can-say-to-make-me-stop. ' I hated when he gave me that look. Quickly reaching my hand out I tried to grab hold of the knife. It was too late. He made a small insertion right above his collarbone. The scarlet red dripping down his tanned skin made my mouth water and the smell hit me like a bomb. Stumbling with my words and defiantly not in control I quickly said the words that allowed my body to respond and my vampire senses to come loose. " I-I want.. blood... Smell.. Is too.. strong.. " I regret when I said those words.**_  
_**Heath whispered and took me slowly into his arms. " It's okay, Make all the pain go away Zo. Go ahead. I love you Zo. " My tongue reached out and caught the drop that was falling down his chest. The taste exploded in my mouth and right then I couldn't stop. My mouth moved towards the freshly open cut. Flicking my tongue I finally let loose and drank his blood that tasted so sweet unlike Erik's or Loren's blood ( Fully changed vampires )**_  
_**Heath moaned in response. I couldn't see but I could feel his muscles relax in my arms. His breathing got deeper. At the moment I noticed mine had to. The pleasure was flowing through-out my body. Something so amazing I wasn't even sure it existed. Not even thinking my hand automatically roamed it's way over his body. He responded by doing the same. Something in my mind had clicked and made me forget the taste and reality snapped back into me.**_  
_**Removing my lips from his cut I sealed it with my saliva and finally all the blood had stopped. I knew I wasn't ready for sex. Loren had tricked me into it before and those feelings of hurt and shame were still clear. It'd be a while before I could get that intimate with anyone else. My body tensed and suddenly I needed to get out of here. Heath was still panting but I didn't blame him. I turned around cautiously hoping that no one in this abandoned parking lot had seen what took place. But just as my eyes adjusted with the darkness I caught a figure just 15 feet away. Catlike eyes stared back at my horrified ones. My mind tried to grab any kind of excuse of what Heath and I could have been doing. I came up blank. I knew it looked exactly the way it was. Nobody could mistaken that. I looked back at Heath to see him staring at me in deep thought. " What are you doing Zo ? You look like you just saw a ghost. " Heath's eyebrows creased into a form of confusion. " There's someone out there Heath they saw... " Heath looked outside where I had seen the figure. His face turned to a look of worry and slowly he looked back at me. " Zo... there's nothing out there. Are you alright ? Do you want me to drive you back to the House of Night ? " He responded concerned. Terrified my head turned quickly almost causing whip lash. Opening the door and dashing out into the night sky I came up blank. There was no evidence that a person had been here. Nothing at all. My body got goosebumps. My gut told me something wasn't right. My gut also told me to get Heath out of here and call spirit to protect the both of us as much as it could.**_


End file.
